


Silver Lining

by allthehearteyes



Series: Nothing but Fluff [11]
Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Comfort, Forgiveness, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Trust, sweet gesture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthehearteyes/pseuds/allthehearteyes
Summary: Deran is so very sorry. Adrian’s POV (pre arrest, 0312)





	Silver Lining

**Author's Note:**

> For @adrideran who is a true gift to this fandom! ❤️
> 
> #D&A Exchange Event 2019 (on Tumblr) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 😍
> 
> ~~Find me on tumblr (same name)~~

Sitting on the couch, watching a silly rom com, and nestled in Deran’s arms, Adrian considers what’s happened over the past several weeks.  
  
~~~

 

Deran had offered to sponsor Adrian on tour and it had been both shocking and generous. Shocking only because Adrian never wanted Deran to feel obligated to pay for him or take care of him. Deran had always been generous with his time and his unyielding support...before he’d gotten lost along the way. That time in their relationship had been _so_ dark and painful. Adrian hadn’t recognized Deran at all there for a while. Walking away from his best friend, the only man he’d ever loved, nearly destroyed Adrian, but it’d also empowered him. He knew he couldn’t stay with the tortured and twisted person Deran had become. He had to fight for his own wellness and hope Deran would do the same.  
  
When they reconvened after a long time apart, Deran had seemed more like himself again, and Adrian had been helpless to resist.

_What else is new? Some things never change._

Deran had bought a bar, come out, and really settled into his own skin. It was the most beautiful thing Adrian had ever seen — a content, confident Deran Cody. 

_I never stood a chance. He’s got me but good._

So taking the money, as a loan or an investment or whatever, felt like kind of a risky move. Potentially adding messy layers to the complex history of them, but Adrian never shied away from risk. He’d fallen in love with a Cody, after all.

_Fuck it! Let’s give it a go._

In the end it had worked out pretty well.  
  
Adrian coming home between events and reconnecting with Deran had been more than he could have ever imagined. The only thing that threatened to mar their new found rhythm (other than going back on tour soon) was Deran’s odd quirk of gift giving. At every turn Adrian had found small gifts all over the place, and he questioned what to make it. First, it was was a new toothbrush ( _awww_ ) by the sink, a copy of his favorite book next to the bed, and a small bag of gummy bears set on the bar (all yellows though, because those were Adrian’s favorite). Then a new pair of Vans by the door, a new wetsuit on his bag, and a new bag! Very sweet, but _so_ unnecessary. Adrian had thanked him for each and every gift, and Deran just shrugged or gave a little grin. When Adrian found a new board, all shiny and screaming to be ridden, he knew they had to have a talk.  
  
Adrian had made them sit across from one another on the weird mattress/bed combo in the loft, and said, “You don’t have to keep doing things for me.  I’m good. _We’re_ good.”    
  
“I know... I just... Just...” Deran’s eyes had immediately watered and he’d tried to look away.  
  
Adrian grabbed his face and held it with both hands. Waiting for those piercing blue eyes to hold steady and look back at him, he’d said, “We’ve talked about this. I mean it. We are okay, _better than_ , we are perfect. No more saying you’re sorry.”  
  
In a small voice Deran replied, “Yeah… But... What...what I did... It’s unforgivable. Every time I see the scar under your left eyebrow I’m reminded of what I’ve done. That I put it there...that I hurt you...” Deran’s voice drifted off then, as fat tears rolled down his cheek.  
  
Adrian felt heartsick. His love had to stop beating himself up. They’d come so far. Deran’s guilt would not ( _could not!_ ) be stronger than the life they were building. He knew he had to get through to Deran.  
  
Adrian brought their lips together for a searing kiss and pulled back. Adrian looked into Deran’s eyes, blue holding blue, he said, “Listen to me Deran Cody. You have got to stop. I’m the one who gets to decide my forgiveness, and I’m telling you we’re good. _So_ good.”

Deran just sniffed and blinked as tears continued to fall. Almost as if he couldn’t form any words at all. Adrian almost lost his nerve then, but he had to fight for his man. Nothing would keep him from trying. He would be strong, strong enough to say what needed to be said.

“Do you trust me?” Adrian managed to get out in a clear voice.

  
Deran nodded as he awkwardly tried to swipe at his wet eyes, but Adrian wouldn’t let go of his face.  
  
“You have to trust me.” Adrian just held his gaze, never wavering in his meaning or intent. “When you see this,” Adrian lifted a hand, ran a finger over his own eyebrow, across the small silver scar leftover from the bathroom incident, “I want you to see _me_ . To see _us_ . To know there’s nothing we can’t do. Nothing we can’t figure out.  Nothing that holds us back.” He’d said it all with a confident and firm voice, but in the end Adrian couldn’t stop his own tears from flowing freely.  
  
They’d simply stared at one another. Slowly Deran had nodded and brought his arms around Adrian’s shoulders and his lips to Adrian’s scar. Deran let out a deep and heavy sigh, “Okay. I’ve got it.” He had whispered then, “No more sorries.” A few beats passed. “I love you.”  
  
Adrian closed his eyes and let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding.

 _He’s_ so _strong and brave. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for him._

In awe of the man holding him, Adrian reverently whispered back, “I love you, too.”  
  
They had just stayed there like that. Arms wrapped around one another. Deran softly kissing Adrian’s eyebrow.

~~~

  
That had been almost a week ago now. The gifts stopped, for the most part, but there was a new gesture in its place. Deran regularly reaching out to caress or kiss the small, silvery scar above Adrian’s left eye. The action was usually followed by a small grin (and even an occasional wink!).  
  
Even now, as they sit together watching the movie, Deran brushes his lips over Adrian’s left eyebrow, and Adrian simply smiles to himself. He’s aware of Deran’s protective streak and his penchant for guilt that runs a mile wide. He also knows his love is trying to forgive himself, maybe even trying to love himself.

Adrian leans into the touch, the sweetest and softest of gestures from his badass/toughass/snarkyass man. Adrian takes in a slow deep breath, filling his lungs with the scents of salt and sun-kissed skin. Deran’s smell is exquisite, irresistible — somehow both erotic and comforting. Adrian sighs with a deep satisfaction and a deep peace.  
  
The scar no longer represents a cold and painful time in their lives, it’s a declaration of faith in them, in their future together. This new gesture is of love...only love...and is a mantra of sorts: _love lives here, nothing else._  
  
_I’ll take that silver lining any day of the week._

...  
  
As he feels Adrian’s warm skin against his lips, Deran thinks: _He’s my silver lining._


End file.
